epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Axe
The Golden Axe is a al sword available for Matt in . Its design is a remake of the Gaia Axe from . Description The Golden Axe is a double-headed axe. As the name suggests, the axe's blades are both gold. The blades also have a triangle marking of some sort, reminiscent of the Protect animation. The handle of the Golden Axe is brown with a golden piece of cloth (or maybe actual gold) wound along. The top of the handle has a spike that separates both heads of the axe, and the pommel is also a spike. The Golden Axe is a balanced weapon that has a focus on the Good and Bad Luck statuses. It comes with an above average and a decent stat, along with a moderate boost. It also is capable of unleashing Big Spark as its bonus skill, dealing additional physical damage. The Golden Axe has a high chance of giving Matt the status (and in fact, grants pretty much permanent Good Luck once maxed), and will apply several rounds of with Weapon-elemental attacks, these two effects, when combined, provide a wealth of small bonuses and can also be very useful in Doom-based strategies (such as with the Heartstopper). Curiously, this also makes the Golden Axe be able to somewhat replicate the Lightning Shard's Accuracy boost. In comparison to the Lightning Shard, the Golden Axe provides a significantly stronger offense and defense along with a meaningful bonus skill. The Golden Axe also can emulate the Lightning Shard's Accuracy boost, meaning that the only reason to use the Lightning Shard over the Golden Axe is for the multi-target Weapon-elemental counter, which can be useful for spreading status conditions. The Golden Axe provides resistance to , Dispel, and . All but the resistance become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in the Deathly Hollows, in the western room, the chest is the reward for solving the Slip 'n' Slide puzzle. * * |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 65% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Dispel |res2num = long100 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |BonusSkillPower = 80 |BonusSkillChance = (40%) |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |Element = Thunder |item21 = Copper Pipe |item21number = 2 |item31 = Copper Pipe |item31number = 4 |item32 = Leather |item32number = 1 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 3 |item42 = Leather |item42number = 2 |item51 = The Holy Grail |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gold Fish |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Gold Fish.png |item52number = 1}} * * |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 60% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = -30% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Curse+Bad Luck |res3num = long100 |Element = Holy |Element % = 50% |AutoSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Copper Pipe |item21number = 2 |item31 = Copper Pipe |item31number = 4 |item32 = Leather |item32number = 1 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 3 |item42 = Leather |item42number = 2 |item51 = The Holy Grail |item51number = 1 |item52 = Angel Mirror |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Angel Mirror.png |item52number = 1}} Trivia * Golden Axe is likely a reference to a certain weapon of the Golden Axe game series, given their similar shape and name. Category: Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category: Swords Category:Matt